1. Field of the Invention:
This invention is in the field of systems for treating sewage allowing for the biodegradation thereof and recycling of the byproducts.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Disposal of human waste is generally accomplished either via a municipal sewage system or individual residential septic systems. In the latter, the waste is directed to a septic tank for biodegradation with the resultant liquid then being directed outwardly through a plurality of finger outlets scattered within the ground. In many cases, the ground is saturated by rain or other surface waters or simply has a poor absorbency due to the ground material. As a result, the liquid distributed through the finger outlets percolates to the surface providing an unhealthy atmosphere.
A number of systems have been devised in view of the above disadvantages. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,665 issued to Wilhelmson, there is disclosed a septic system having two tanks connected in series. The first tank is provided with a basket for catching solid waste with the liquid then falling downwardly into a second tank for eventual distribution to a leach field. Both tanks may be vented to the atmosphere for aerobic bacterial digestion. The second tank is located beneath the elevation of the first tank allowing the liquids at the bottom of the first tank to drain directly into the second tank. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,136,608 issued to Lindstrom, a septic system is disclosed also utilizing a pair of tanks wherein the settling sludge material developed in the first tank slides downwardly under the force of gravity into a second lower tank. Again both tanks are vented to the atmosphere providing for aerobic conditions. A more complicated system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,515 issued to Kiyama et al., wherein a mechanical device separates the liquids and solids with the liquids then being directed through adsorbent materials with air ventilation then being provided to vaporize the liquid component adsorbed. An early approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,334,192 issued to Thomas et al., wherein solid and liquid waste is emptied into a first tank with the run-off liquid then being directed from the top of the first tank into a second sealed tank for collection and eventual distribution.
Despite the prior systems, there is still the need for a system for allowing the natural biodegradation of sewage to take place in environmentally safe chambers while also allowing for the recycling for the byproducts of the decomposition process. Likewise, it is desirable to reduce or eliminate the amount of effluent material from entering the leach field or sewer system to prevent further environmental pollution. Disclosed herein is a system having a pair of chambers with the first chamber providing for placid waste separation. The first chamber is sealed from the atmosphere allowing the waste to be subject to anaerobic conditions for biodegradation thereof. The liquid present at the top of the first chamber flows into a effluent recycling chamber wherein an atmospheric vent provides an oxygen rich or aerobic atmosphere allowing the liquid contained within the second chamber to evaporate. Excess liquid if any within the second chamber may be directed to the conventional finger outlet, or conventional sanitary sewer system.